Eu não sou gay!
by Nanda W. Malfoy
Summary: Ron é muito certo de sua heterossexualidade... Até uma certa madrugada... Sirem e Ron...er e as bananas tem uma participação especial! Comédia!


btitulo/b EU NÃO SOU GAY

**titulo:** EU NÃO SOU GAY!

**Autora:** Nanda M. Malfoy

**Beta:** Marck Evans

**Categoria: **Slash

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Personagens:** Ron Weasley, Sirius Black e Remus Lupin (e a banana. u.u)

**Resumo:** Ron é muito certo de sua heterossexualidade... Até uma certa madrugada...

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens de Harry Potter não me pertecem.

**Nota:** Esta fic é um presente de níver de 4 meses de casório para as Mamys mais lindas e fofas, **Ci Malfoy e Lycanrai Moraine**. Amo vocês.

oOo

**Eu não sou gay**

Às vezes eu acho que devia concordar com tudo o que a Mione diz porque, por mais que eu teime e discuta, ela sempre está certa.

Ontem por exemplo, ela me disse "pare de se encher de comida Ronald, seu estômago não tem espaço suficiente para tudo isso".

Eu apenas ignorei e continuei comendo. Afinal, eu não conseguia resistir àquelas bananas suculentas. Na hora, nem reparei quantas eu comi. Só que a madrugada foi triste, nunca senti tanta dor de barriga na vida. Mas isso não foi o pior. Para dar uma idéia do problema, vou ter de contar em detalhes minha trágica visão daquela noite.

Já era de madrugada quando acordei ouvindo os barulhos estranhos do meu estômago, e dessa vez não era ele falando comigo que estava com fome.

Levantei da cama às pressas e sai do quarto que divido com Harry aqui em Grimmauld Place.

Corri pro banheiro mais próximo do quarto, era grande, com uma banheira enorme. Não que eu tenha reparado nisso naquele momento, a única coisa que reparei foi o vaso sanitário que ficava próximo ao chuveiro, sim tinha um chuveiro de um lado e na outra ponta, um pouco escondida estava a banheira.

Depois de horas "refletindo", fui tomar um banho morno e relaxante. Deixei a água escorrer por minha pele livremente, e pensar que estive prestes a morrer alguns minutos atrás. Estava quase totalmente distraído, fazendo um carinho nas jóias da família, quando minha seção de descanso foi bruscamente interrompida.

Ouvi o barulho de alguém trombando na porta e fechei o registro imediatamente, mas para meu total desespero ouvi alguém abrindo a maçaneta. Como pude esquecer de trancar a porta? E pior. Como pude esquecer a toalha?

Antes que eu pudesse avisar que estava ali, comecei a ouvir sussurros:

- Sirius, eu estou ridículo vestido assim!

- Não fale besteira, você está muito gostoso nesse uniforme de Hogwarts, esse emblema de monitor é muito sexy, e eu sempre quis te pegar de jeito naquela época.

Não acreditei no que ouvia. Sirius e Remus? Abri uma frestinha da cortina e não pude acreditar menos ainda no que via.

Sirius imprensou Remus na pia, o levantou e o colocou sentado nela enquanto lhe beijava a boca... Eca!!

Os sons emitidos por eles... Por Merlim, onde eles achavam que estavam?

Minha nossa! Sirius fez um feitiço que deixou Remus só de gravata e o está levando para a banheira.

- Ah, eu vou fazer você uivar, lobinho malvado!

Agora simplesmente não dava mais para eu dizer que estava aqui, ou tentar pegar meu pobre pijama. Eu ia ter de esperar os dois acabarem.

Eu juro que tentei tapar meus ouvidos, mas os sons e gemidos enquanto falavam entre si, era mais alto do que eles imaginavam. Pobre da minha mãe se entra aqui agora, ou melhor, pobre deles se são pegos pela minha mãe!

Oh meu Merlim, o que será que tanto o Sirius faz com a cabeça enfiada na água?

Que tanto Remus morde os lábios? Eu não acredito que... Oh meu Deus sim, ele esta chupando o Remus e... Isso foi... Isso foi um uivo?

Eu não acredito que eles são gays! Sirius com a fama de "o pegador" de Hogwarts, e Remus com aquela cara de intelectual, sempre quieto e na dele.

Mas o que eu estou fazendo aqui?

Eu queria tanto poder ser surdo nesse momento, eu daria tudo para não ouvir o Sirius pedindo pro Remus rosnar pra ele. E o pior, ele realmente está rosnando agora...

Mas... mas, não pode ser, quieto! Quieto! Não levanta! Não levanta! Eu não sou gay! Eu não sou gay! Ai Merlim, eu estou ficando excitado ao ver dois homens se pegando!!

Meu amigo, lembre-se, você é espada, o Espadão de Griffindor, não se deixe enganar por esses gemidos, isso são gemidos de macho, ou quase machos. Ai minha nossa, está bem, eu vou te dar atenção, mas vamos pensar na Mione, pense em peitos Ronald, em peitos...

Sirius gemendo...

Não, não... a Mione te chupando...

Remus rosnando...

A mão delicada da Mione subindo e descendo...

Remus entrando com força em Sirius...

Eu imprensado no meio dos dois, gemendo junto...

- Ahhhhhhhhhh... Eu não... ahhhhhhh gozar...pensando ahhhhhhhhhhhhh...homem...ahhhhh

E foi nessa hora, que toda minha dignidade, o restinho que tinha sobrado dela, foi pro inferno de vez.

- Ahhhhhhhhhh eu não sou gay, não sou gay!!

Eu passei, correndo pelado, gritando feito uma bicha louca, e só pude notar os olhares espantados de Sirius e Remus em minha direção. Bati com força a porta do banheiro e quando já ia entrar no quarto, me deparei com um sonolento Harry saindo.

- Harry, amigão, me diz cara, me diz.

- Ron? O que você está fazendo... er...

- SÓ ME DIZ HARRY, ME DIZ QUE EU NÃO SOU GAY.

- Tá, tudo bem, você não é gay, mas... Cara, por que você está pelado?

- Obrigado, Harry, eu precisava ouvir isso, você é um grande amigo, cara, obrigado.

Entrei no quarto e me enfiei debaixo das cobertas, tapei minha cabeça e fechei os olhos com força. Eu precisava dormir e esquecer todo esse lance bizarro que aconteceu. Quem sabe tudo não passasse de um sonho estranho.

FIM

oOo

N/A: Fic curtinha, com um pouquinho do que minhas duas Mamis mais gostam!

Espero que gostem tb!

Reviews, são bem vindas!


End file.
